<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How to care for a AO3 author by Emberfrost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162374">How to care for a AO3 author</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emberfrost/pseuds/Emberfrost'>Emberfrost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>AO3, Archive of Our Own</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, lol, why did I make this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:29:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emberfrost/pseuds/Emberfrost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How to care for a AO3 author.</p>
<p>I may update this from time to time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How to care for a AO3 author</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>Food</h2>
<p>Ao3 authors feed on kudos and positive comments. Remember to feed them from time to time.</p><h2>Exercise</h2>
<p>Remind them to go outside and generally go away from the screen. They often are by the screen, writing a lot so tell them to straighten up their posture, and that they don’t need to write if they don’t feel like it.</p><h2>General Care</h2>
<p>Ao3 authors love comments of any kind. It shows you are interested in their work. It doesn’t have to be thought about, even an “I love this” is fine.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>